


No one Ever Helps

by AngelFlower



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: 3rd person, Crying, F/M, Female Reader, Goth Fetish, Goth Girl, Goth Reader, Gothic, Makeup, Masochism, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tears, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, crowd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Bison's a gross person, if you can even count him as such.(I'm re uploading this here I've posted this here before.)





	No one Ever Helps

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!: SEXUAL CONTENT, Rape/non-con Strong Language/Swearing, and Underage.

Bison was observing a small town, he watched the many people walk down the sidewalk. One however stuck out, a girl, most likely 17-18, she was wearing a very short, spaghetti strapped black dress, if it could even be called that, it was more like a long shirt, only ending just under her ass.

She wore black and white striped stocking, reaching mid thigh, squeezing her flesh into them, she wore simple black heels. Her makeup consisted of black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lipstick.

The girl walked in front of Bison, who stood on the pavement of the sidewalk, the girl seemed to ignore him. He didn't like that, he found this girl quite attractive, he slipped his foot in front of hers, causing her to call on the hard pavement.

her dress flew up, exposing her black pantie, she propped her upper half up, looking angrily at Bison, "what the hell, man!?" She asked. Bison smirked, Bison reached down and grabbed a chunk of her hair, she gasped in pain.

Some people had stopped to stare at the two, Bison's shiny, white teeth gleaned in the sun, his face twisted in a sadistic smirk. Bison lifted the girl by her hair, her feet didn't even graze the ground, more people stopped to stare at what was happening.

The girls eyes clenched shut in pain, "now, little girl, you're going to listen to my every command, if you disobey me, your family's going to find you in a ditch" his voice exuded confidence and power.

The girls black makeup began to run with tears, "aw, how cute" he placed his other hand on her cheek. He turned his head to stare back at the people who gathered before them, none tried to help, some filming on there phone, other ran, and others just watched.

Bison chuckled, "oh, I do love an audience", he turned the girl to stare at the people, her back pressed against his chest. He looped his arms around her thighs, being her legs up, exposing her panties to the crowd. "What are you doing?! " more tears flooded her face, her makeup running even more, "having some fun" his voice came in a whisper, scaring the poor girl. 

He brought his hand to her clothed pussy, rubbing her, she moaned, and gasped with embarrassment. She closed her eyes, Bison grasped the black fabric and ripped it off with ease, "pl-please stop Mister, I'm sorry" she pleaded.

The man only laughed at her plead, the crowd stared, more ran off, some put away there phones, while others brought there's out. Bison plunged a finger in her pussy, her eyes widened in pain and shock, she let out a strangled sound. His smirk never falling.

His finger moved at a rough pace, slamming in and out, her pussy squirted on his hand. She dripped on the pavement, the girl sobbed louder, his crippling pace never stopped. He looked down at her, not only her juices leaked, but a stream of yellow flowed down his hand and the sidewalk.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, pissing yourself in front of all these people" his voice was shaming her, filling her eyes with even more tears, the girl was ashamed, ashamed that she was getting wet, he was making her wetting then any of her boyfriends ever could.

He impaled her with two more fingers, his callused fingers rubbed her insides. She moaned and sobbed, Bison's cock was dripping with pre cum, he wanted, no, needed release. He pulled his fingers out, the girl sighed in relief.

Only to be replaced with more dread, as the massive man place her on the hard and cold ground. His fingers moved to his pants, "is anyone gonna help me!? Why won't you help!?" She screamed at the crowd, her eyes covered in clumps of her makeup.

Some stared down at there feet, guilt written in there faces, others stared in fear and shame, and others filmed and touched themselves to this. The girl sobbed even harder, Bison pulled his cock out. Her eyes widened in more fear, his cock was huge, veiny and throbbing he grabbed her legs and spread them, exposing her dripping pussy to more cold air, the cold was replaced with warmth and pain.

He slammed all the way to the hilt, his balls slapped her ass, her eyes shot open even more, there was an ounce of pleasure, but it was heavily overpowered by the searing pain. His didn't wait to get started, he slammed in and out of her slick pussy, he moaned at the feeling, her pussy was tightly squeezing his cock.

The girl began to moan and squeal in fear. Her sounds making his cock twitch with excitement. He was nearing his end, his pace became sloppy and rougher then before. Her pussy clenched around his cock, her voice strained, she tried to stop herself from orgasming, but to no avail.

Her pussy squirted on his cock, Bison unable to stop himself from cumming aswell. He halted and his cock twitched, filling her up with white, sticky cum, he roared and moaned as he filled her up. The girl only sobbed.

Bison pulled out of her, he took in the image of the girl before him, her pussy gapped, spilling his cum on to the ground, he smirked and tucked his cock back into his pants. "Perhaps I'll see you again" he said as he turned and left.

The girl only sobbed in return, she was publicly humiliated, raped and no one helped her.

"The world really is useless"


End file.
